moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Beretta M9
The Beretta M9 is a handgun that appears in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and Modern Combat: Domination. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Campaign The Beretta M9 is fairly common in the campaign, with the weapon being given to the player as a starting secondary weapon in most missions. The alternative variant of the Beretta, the NX8 Handgun, is the first weapon awarded to the player in the level "The Great Escape", making it the first pistol to appear in the Modern Combat series. The Beretta M9 is a versatile weapon, with a skilled player able to clear out enemies with ease, due to the fact that a headshot with the Beretta is an instant kill, and coupled with the great accuracy of the weapon. Multiplayer Unlocked by default, the Beretta M9 is capable of killing in 3 shots, or 1 headshot up to close-mid range. It is fairly uncommon online outside of a few skilled players. While many players prefer a weapon with more power for a secondary weapon, the Beretta should not be underestimated. A large 15-round magazine, great accuracy and the ability to kill with a single headshot means that with some practice, the Beretta can outmatch even an assault rifle, and practiced players have even been seen to snipe with the weapon. Gallery MC2-Beretta M9-fp.png|The M9's appearance in first-person. MC2-Beretta M9-ads.png|Iron sights. MC2-Beretta M9-world.jpg|World model Beretta M9 Silenced Unlocked at level 28, the Beretta M9 gains a Suppressor on the end of the weapon, and while the pistol gains a small loss in damage, now taking 4-5 body shots to kill, it benefits from a fantastic increase in accuracy, rivaling even the Dradonitch. This is the more common variant of the Beretta, as by this time, many players will have learned to utilize the Beretta's accuracy to its full potential. Even though there is no radar available in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus, the silencer is a bit nerfed by this, as it offers no protection from injury tracking (screen turns red, with bloody arrows pointing towards attack direction), as that would make up for its basic purpose; stealth. Gallery MC2-Beretta M9 Silenced-fp.png|The M9 Silenced's appearance in first-person. MC2-Beretta M9 Silenced-ads.png|Iron sights of the Beretta M9 Silenced. Trivia * The Beretta M9 was replaced by the MK45 in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. See also Modern Combat: Domination The Beretta 92F is one of two pistols appearing in Modern Combat: Domination, It has a 15 rounds in one clip, does moderate damage and has moderate accuracy. It is first unlocked at Level 1. The Mercenaries use the N8 Handgun, which also appears in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. But unlike in MC2, there are minor changes on the N8 such as different rear sights and a lighter color. Gallery M9 Beretta Reloading.png|Reloading Beretta M9 (Note: Beretta logo visible on hand grip.) M9 Reloading 2.png|Reloading Beretta M9 Aiming down the sight.png|Aiming down the sight M9 Beretta.png|Beretta M9. Trivia * The Beretta logo is visible on the 92F. See also Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Handguns Category:Modern Combat: Domination Weapons Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Weapons Category:Modern Combat: Domination Handguns Category:Weapons